Hitmen in the Place
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Adult!Reborn x Yamamoto - Yamamoto releva son visage, un rire sur le bout de la langue alors que Reborn le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser lent, un peu désordonné et presque paresseux. !PWP!


Titre : Hitmen in the Place

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Paring : Adult!Reborn/Yamamoto

Rating : M

Warning : PWP et un poil AU, vu que Reborn est adulte !

Disclamers : Nothing's mine !

Yop. Huuum. XD Donc, Yamamoto a environs dix-huit/dix-neuf ans dans cet OS. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça… En fait si, j'étais en train de parcourir le Reborn Kink Meme et j'ai eu une pulsion subite d'écrire du PWP. XD Après, ben, Reborn/Yamamoto ? Et oui. XD. Non mais c'est vrai, vous avez remarqué comme Reborn est toujours sur l'épaule de Yamamoto ? Et il le frappe jamais, contrairement à Tsuna qui s'en prend plein la tronche… Et j'aime bien leur relation Prof/Elève donc… TADA ! :D Oké, j'avoue, j'ai juste des goûts bizarres. Et Reborn a la classe en adulte. J'suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce petit bout, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc… (un scénar ? Haha xD). Sérieusement, je re-updaterai peut-être après l'avoir retravaillé. Mais comme j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, je poste avant. Je me comprend, haha. XD. Allez. (Oh. Et, cherchez pas pour le titre... XD j'avais pas d'idée, haha.)

Here we go !

X

**Hitmen in the Place**

X

-Nnnghh… »

Yamamoto ferma ses paupières, le souffle court et les joues roses. Il avait trop chaud sous la veste accrochée à ses bras, coincée là alors qu'il avait essayé de l'enlever quelques minutes auparavant. Sans succès, à cause de la main experte qui pressait et caressait son entrejambe dans un rythme tranquille et qui l'obligeait à s'accrocher plus fort aux épaules de Reborn.

L'Hitman était aussi composé et calme qu'à son habitude, Yamamoto rouvrit les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire alors que des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes. Reborn le regardait avec son air mystérieux. Rien dans ses yeux n'avertit Yamamoto de la main qui glissa contre le bas de ses reins et des doigts qui entrèrent en lui. Il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Reborn, son gémissement étouffé par le tissu de la veste.

La chaise sur laquelle ils étaient assis était un peu trop étroite. Le silence du bureau n'était brisé que par sa respiration erratique. Yamamoto se mit à rire lorsque Reborn frôla cet endroit qui le rendait complètement dingue. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'Hitman pour enfouir son nez contre son cou et sentit aussitôt l'odeur de poudre qui se dégageait de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Une odeur qui le suivait partout, comme si Reborn n'arrivait plus à s'en débarrasser. Peut-être que c'était vrai, avec toutes ces personnes qu'il avait tuées.

Yamamoto s'efforça de rester immobile, les paupières closes. Il voulait plus, plus vite et plus fort, mais c'était contraire aux règles du jeu qu'avaient imposées Reborn. C'était presque de la torture, une torture douce et plaisante, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de pousser un soupir tremblant. Sa main descendit d'elle-même le long du torse de l'Hitman, Yamamoto ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Reborn agrippa brusquement son entrejambe pour aller et venir au même rythme que ses doigts en lui. Il devait avoir sentit son impatience ou alors il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné parce Reborn savait toujours tout. Il s'imagina vaguement la scène et cela le fit rire, mais il fût brusquement coupé lorsque l'Hitman se mit à accélérer.

-_Huuuh_… »

C'était mieux. Plus rapide, même si les mouvements restaient parfaitement calculés parce que Reborn n'arrêtait pas de presser ce point encore et encore, et les jambes de Yamamoto se resserrèrent presque douloureusement contre les siennes alors que son dos s'arquait. L'étroitesse de son pantalon à peine baissé, sa veste entortillée sur ses avant-bras, il ne sentait plus rien à part le plaisir et la chaleur qui se propageait dans son bas ventre et il se crispa violement.

Son front heurta l'épaule de Reborn alors qu'il venait dans un gémissement étouffé.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Yamamoto calme ses tremblements et reprenne sa respiration. Puis l'adolescent releva son visage, un rire sur le bout de la langue lorsqu'il vit Reborn le regarder avec un sourire en coin avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était lent, un peu désordonné et presque paresseux, et Reborn tenait le bas de son dos avec fermeté.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement mais Yamamoto s'éloigna lorsqu'il reconnu le couinement horrifié. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Debout à l'entrée de la pièce, Tsuna les dévisageait tout les deux, la mâchoire fracassée au sol.

-Oh, Yo Tsuna ! », dit-il en riant.

Il se releva pour remonter son pantalon et remettre sa veste en place, riant de plus belle alors que Tsuna s'était mis à bégayer en les pointant du doigt.

-Haha, j'étais en train de jouer avec Sensei. », expliqua Yamamoto en s'étirant de tout son long « J'y vais, maintenant. »

Il leur adressa un salut de la main avant de sortir en chantonnant. Horrifié, Tsuna tourna de gros yeux vers Reborn qui essuyait tranquillement ses doigts avec une lingette, toujours assis derrière son bureau.

-Re…Reborn !! », hurla le garçon avec une pointe de reproche « Tu n'as quand même pas… ? Je veux dire, tu ne profites quand même pas Yamamoto pour… ?! »

Il vira à l'écarlate. Reborn remit calmement son fedora sur sa tête avant de regarder son élève.

-Silly Tsuna. », dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Yamamoto était beaucoup moins naïf qu'il ne le croyait.

**END**

* * *

Haha, j'ai honte... :D


End file.
